I Remember
by innocent silly
Summary: Oneshot. Mikan reflects on when she met a certain boy. NatsumexMikan.


**I Remember.**

Disclaimer: don't own GA  
Note: Based on the Anime. I only watched up to Ep. 15, actual words said by characters taken from Ep. 2

**One shot**

I didn't know what I was doing when I went looking for Hotaru just that I had wanted to see her. I didn't know what kind of world that I was entering. I didn't know that I was going to meet a boy with a black cat mask. I didn't know that I was going to meet **you**.

Our first encounter was at the front gate of the Academy. You had blasted the wall with your Alice in an attempt to escape, while wearing your black cat mask and standing on top of the fence looking all superior. However, Narumi-sensei was there to stop you from escaping by using the bean-whip. Your mask had fallen and you were sprawled on the sidewalk, I had approached to see if you were all right, and it was the first time I had seen your face, you glared at me and was about to attack me. Narumi-sensei was, thankfully there and had used his Alice and you fainted because of that.

We were then brought to a room in the Academy, and was left to our own devices as Narumi-Sensei left to inform the higher-ups about my entrance to the academy. You were still unconscious then, and lying on one of the couches in the room. Soon afterwards an unknown man, who happen to be a teacher at Alice Academy, burst into the room where we were currently residing in. He was apparently, looking for Narumi-Sensei, and his name was Misaki-sensei. A talk with Misaki-Sensei had calmed my worries about Narumi-sensei and he then departed from the room. I was then left with the sleeping boy that has yet to awaken.

**I remember…**

"Uwa!"

Mikan cried as someone yanked one of her pigtails and spun her around until she was lying on her back. _Honestly! How rude. I didn't even finish giving a kiss to my beloved Hotaru! _Mikan huffed as she then noticed that someone was straddling her. _That boy! I thought he was sleeping? What does he want? What was his name again? He looks mean. Eh? Oh look! He's saying something. _Multiple thoughts raced through Mikan mind as the last one forced her to focus on the boy.

"Answer me in five seconds. If you don't answer, I'll burn this hair of yours. " The boy calmly threatens Mikan while still clutching her hair in his fist.

_What? Calmly threatens me? Can anyone do that? How will he burn my hair? Hmm. BURN MY HAIR? _Mikan's mind was still in shock as she absorbed what was happening to her, so she just stared and blinked at him, not knowing what to say. The boy spoke again. This time, nearly yelling at her.

"Who are you !"

Mikan looked irritated. _Che why should I answer you! How rude. You didn't have to demand, you know, all you could have done was ask nicely and I would have answered you. I liked you better when you were sleeping! At least this wouldn't have happened.. _Another boy, who then crashed through the window, interrupted Mikan's thoughts however. The boy straddling her, apparently knew this this boy who had recently crashed through the window. Mikan discovered that the other boy who had crashed through the window was apparently called 'Ruka', and he was a best friend to the boy who was currently straddling her.

_Just what are these people? _Mikan thought as the two guys started to converse with each other.

Mikan then realized what a compromising position she was in, and started to struggle, just as he turned her over. _What's he doing? PERVERT! What if he molests ME? I can't be a wife anymore! Someone HELP!_

"Someone!" Mikan started to cry out of horror and struggled even harder as her imagination provided the _worst_-case scenarios in her head.

"Damn it…you cry-baby!" That boy straddling her was struggling to keep a hold on Mikan.

"By the way, why not use your Alice to threaten her a little?" The other boy suggested to the boy who Mikan had dubbed him the name, _Pervert_.

"I'm still a little worn out…and it seems like I can't muster up enough strength to do it right now." The pervert replied. _That sounded a little wrong…that guy _IS_ a pervert! _Mikan struggled even harder trying to get free.

"Save me!" Mikan cried out with tears streaming down her face, hopeful that someone would come. Just then she heard voices approaching the room, the two guys must have heard it too.

"Someone's coming." 'Ruka' said.

"Shit…" The pervert replied, and stopped trying to restrain Mikan and quickly got off of her. Just in time as Narumi-sensei burst into the room, he had obliviously heard her cries.

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan ran towards Narumi-sensei, still blubbering, and didn't notice that her skirt had somehow… dropped, and that she was flashing her panties to the entire room.

"See ya, polka-dotted panties girl." The pervert simply said. "You dropped this." He held up her skirt to show her and dropped it, and then left the room via the window.

"It came off..." Narumi-sensei trailed off.

Mikan then noticed her state, _it must have somehow gotten loose when I was struggling against him_, she then realized what had happened to her, after her brain absorbed the event and she then promptly freaked out. _My, my SKIRT fell off! They SAW! They saw, they saw... _That thought kept playing in her mind, as she started to scream her head

"KYAAAA!"

With one last thought on her mind, she cursed herself silently, at the fact that she had even dared thought of it. _And to think, I thought he was _cute _before!_

**When we first met.**

"Mikan?" Mikan roused out of her musings as someone called her.

"Hotaru? What is it" Mikan asked as she turned to the violet eyed beauty.

"What were you thinking about? You were spacing off and smiling at the same time." Hotaru said dully, though she was still curious.

"Oh! It was nothing really." Mikan smiled assuredly at Hotaru, until something caught her eye through the window.

"Ne, Hotaru, I'll see you later okay? I just remembered that I had to do something!" Mikan said as she started to jog down the opposite end of the hallway, leaving Hotaru smiling softly behind her.

"Baka." Hotaru said softly but fondly as she watched Mikan rushed off down the hallway, before resuming her walk, intent on looking for a certain blonde.

_Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan, I am currently 15 years old and in middle school at Alice Academy. I have come a long way since I came here in fourth grade. Things have changed as time went by. I used to be a no star but got promoted to single star and then later a double! My usual pigtails is no longer the style that I wear, I instead let it down. Some things haven't changed either; Hotaru is still blackmailing Ruka-Pyon into doing things for her, and Natsume… he didn't change much. _

"NAT-SU-ME! " Mikan charged towards where Natsume was reclining in the shade of a tree.

"Shut up." Came a reply that made Mikan pout, as she kneeled beside him.

"Natsume! What are you doing out here?" Mikan poked him in the shoulders.

"What does it look like?" Natsume snapped as he opened his eyes to glare at Mikan, except it wasn't as effective on her than other people.

"Sleeping."

"Correct. Now leave me alone." With that he resumed his previous position and shut his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't! We have class soon!" Mikan huffed. She then proceeded to straddle him and started shaking him, without thinking of her actions. Not aware that Natsume's eyes already snapped open when she straddled him. He used his hands to stop her from shaking him.

"That's enough already! Geez." Natsume then raised an eyebrow, "Decided to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping haven't we?" Natsume ended that with a smirk gracing his face as he observed Mikan's reaction. Mikan stuttered for a response as her cheeks coloured, she didn't notice that she had already let go of his front shirt. Mikan then noticed that she was being lifted to her feet; she turned towards Natsume to see that he was dusting himself off.

"Come on. We have class soon, isn't that what you said?" Natsume simply said before walking off. After a few feet, he noticed Mikan wasn't following him; he turned around and saw that she was still standing in the same spot.

"Well? What are you standing there for woman? We have class soon!" Natsume shouted at her from where he was standing before turning around and walking again. Mikan snapped out of her daze and ran after Natsume clinging to his left arm.

"Ne, Natsume? Do you remember when we first met?"

_It's true that Natsume didn't change much. Except the fact that he was now her boyfriend.  
_

_

* * *

__A/N: I seriously don't know what to think about this...XD opinions on this would be nice. R&R thanks._


End file.
